


Neighbors

by Up_sideand_down



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animals, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth rescues a mystery cat outside of his house one day. He didn't quite expect they'd get so attached to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sephiroth leaned against his door and shut his eyes. It had been a bad day. A very bad one.

 _I don’t need it,_ he thought to himself,  _I don’t need it. I definitely don’t need it._

 _But you want it_.

“I am going to take a pill and go to bed,” Sephiroth said. Saying made it more real. He hadn’t eaten for a while, but sleeping sounded better, easier. 

He avoided looking at himself in the mirror as he dug out the pills he had been prescribed when sleep wouldn’t come. He had unscrewed the bottle cap when he heard the cry.

He had to blink a few times and pinched himself once.

He heard it again. It almost sounded human...almost.

“You are awake,” Sephiroth said, “you are not hallucinating. This is real.” Sephiroth pushed himself off of his counter and made his way towards the other side of his house. 

It was still hard to think of it as his house.

Whatever the thing was let out another yowl. It was outside. Sephiroth poked his head out and didn’t see anything.

Then he heard scratching.

 _Racoon maybe?_  he thought. He’d had one in the garage last week. The basement window, there was probably something that got stuck there. 

He walked down his porch and around to the side where a small window with worn out bars gave a peek to his mothe--his basement. 

Something wet and brown was stuck between two of the bars. It gave another pitiful yowl. 

“Cat,” Sephiroth told himself, “just a cat.” Sephiroth knew the trick with the window. He unscrewed the top nut and lifted the top cross bar. It took a little more muscle to bend the bars apart, but he got them far enough that he could slip the cat up and out. 

He stood there for a moment, with a wet, muddy cat in his hand before it meowed at him and he snapped out of it. 

He carried it inside. 

He was back in the bathroom, but ignored his pills in favor of his tub. He remembered giving his mom’s cat Ova baths when she got  _really_ dirty. Fill up the tub slowly with the cat inside. 

Once the water was warm, but not too hot, he set the muddied animal in the tub. It just mewed sadly. 

“I know how you feel,” Sephiroth said. It was remarkably calm as the water began to climb up its body. The cat just sat there and cried. 

“I don’t have cat food,” Sephiroth said, “I might have tuna. You can eat tuna right?” 

“Maow!” the cat cried back. 

“You’re white under all that mud,” Sephiroth said, “Where’d you come from?” Sephiroth dug around until he found some really old pet safe soap. It smelled alright and was still a liquid. 

It didn’t take long before the water turned brown and the cat turned white again. Sephiroth called it good for now. It wasn’t crying as much anymore. 

As he toweled it off, the cat started purring. He smiled a little. 

“I bet that feels better,” Sephiroth said. 

* * *

 

He did have tuna. It was one of the few items of food in his fridge. The cat gobbled it down and drank half a bowl of water before starting to nudge at Sephiroth’s hands. 

“Don’t get used to it,” Sephiroth said, “You go home tomorrow.” But he started petting the white head anyway. 

The cat had a blue collar. He fumbled with the little metal license on it. He frowned. No address, but there was a name. 

“Minerva,” he said, “That your name?” He got more purring in response. 

“Okay Minerva,” he said, “This is just for tonight.”

* * *

 

He dug out some spare blankets and made a little nest that looked fairly cozy in his opinion. Minerva sat at his heels the entire time. 

“Well?”

“Maow.” 

“This is bed for tonight,” he said, “I don’t have anything better.” Minerva looked up at him expectantly. 

“Good night,” Sephiroth said. He started climbing the stairs up to his bedroom. A white streak raced him up. He stopped and saw Minerva waiting for him at the top. 

“...Fine.” He went back down and grabbed all his blankets and carried them upstairs with him. 

“Muurp,” Minerva purred, and rubbed herself against his leg. He set up her bed again. When he turned she had settled herself on his futon. 

“No,” he said. 

“Maow.” 

“No,” Sephiroth said, “that is where I sleep.” He picked her up and set her on her makeshift bed. He sat on the edge of his bed, took off his shoes, and sighed heavily. 

“Maow.” 

“I know,” he said, “but I’m tired. I’ll take you home tomorrow.” He laid down, then rolled over. 

Dainty paws jumped on his back and he heard another muurp. 

“Fine,” he grunted, “for one night.” She curned into a ball between his shoulder blades. He heard her purring as he drifted off. 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry.” 

Sephiroth stayed quiet and pet Minerva’s head quietly. She wasn’t microchipped and the local veterinary office didn’t recognize her. 

“We can take her down to the local shelter for you,” the vet offered. Sephiroth thought for a long moment. 

“No thanks,” he said, “I can hold on to her until I find where she came from.” What did he need? Litterbox, cat food, kitty litter...toys. 

“We can make some flyers for you,” the vet offered. 

“...Okay,” Sephiroth agreed, “Thanks.”

“She certainly is a pretty one.” 

* * *

 

Sephiroth kept his car running as he made a quick stop at the store.  He hoped no one would freak out seeing a cat in his car and break his windows. He walked quickly picking out what he needed, as he went back to the front he remembered his fridge and freezer were almost empty. 

He ran back to get some frozen meals, a few pizzas, cheap and easy food. The cashier seemed to be moving kind of slow today. 

Absolutely no one made eye contact with him. Three months of living here and nothing had changed. 

His car was intact when he returned. Minerva was still in the passenger seat cleaning herself. 

“Going home,” Sephiroth said. 

* * *

 

She followed him everywhere at first. She sat outside the bathroom and waited. She followed him to bed. She sat next him on the table and sofa. 

He couldn’t make himself be annoyed by it. 

One day he had another bad day and slumped inside as usual. Minerva was waiting for him. 

“Meow,” she said. He stopped and blinked at her. Even though he felt tired and stretched thin and wanted nothing but to go to bed, he had to feed his -- the cat. 

Feeding Minerva turned into changing her litter box, then to cooking himself a pizza, then to showering, then to sitting on the couch like a normal person. 

Minerva purred in his lap. She followed him to bed and jumped in the space he made for her. 

* * *

 

Cloud looked at the kennel employee in shock. 

“You let my cat run away?” he asked. 

“She disappeared overnight,” she explained, “she got out of her cage somehow.” Cloud held his head in his hands. 

“How long?” he asked. 

“Almost four weeks.”

“A month?” Cloud snapped, “and you didn’t think to call me?” 

“We left you several messages-”

“To call you as soon as possible, not that you lost my cat!” Cloud started to storm out. 

“Sir, you still haven’t paid-” Cloud tossed a five at her. 

“Here,” he said, “she was here for twelve hours before you let her run away.” He left, praying Minnie had gone home. 

* * *

 

Sephiroth couldn’t remember the last time he read just for pleasure. It brought up too many memories. 

Minerva kept them at bay as she purred on his lap. 

He smiled quietly to himself. 

* * *

 

Cloud’s house was empty. He swore at himself. He should have taken his cat with him to that conference. He could have found a hotel that took pets. 

He was going to go door to door. 

He had started to when he saw her picture. He ripped down the flyer breathing a short sigh of hope. 

FOUND CAT.  _Named Minerva._  It listed the address at the end of the block. A nice old lady used to live there, but apparently her son took the place over now. 

Cloud jogged over. 

* * *

 

Sephiroth jumped a little when he heard the knock at the door. He settled Minerva onto the throw pillow next to him as he went to answer it. 

There was a frantic looking blonde on the other side. His eyes widened as he took in Sephiroth, but he cleared his throat and held up the flyer. 

“Is this the right address to find this cat?” he asked. Sephiroth felt his heart start breaking. 

“Yes,” he said. 

“Do you still have her?” the blonde asked. Sephiroth nodded and opened up the door all the way. 

“Maow!” Minerva came bounding down the hall. The blonde smiled. 

“Minnie!” he said and scooped her up. She was purring excitedly in a way that she never had with Sephiroth. Sephiroth tried a weak smile, it probably looked like a grimace. 

“Oh thank you so much,” the blonde said, “I didn’t know what to do when I found out she ran away from the kennel. I was hoping she would try to go home.” 

“She came here instead,” Sephiroth said. The blonde offered a hand. 

“I’m Cloud,” he said, “I live on the other end of the apartments. I guess we’re neighbors.” 

“Sephiroth. I...I just moved in,” Sephiroth said, even though four months of living here wasn’t exactly “just moved in.” 

“Well...” the blonde said, “I’m sorry for not being so sociable, but I just got off an eleven hour flight. Thank you so much for taking care of my cat.” Cloud trotted down his steps, already scolding his cat. Sephiroth shut the door, not really feeling like reading more today. 

Cloud looked back at the house. The man inside had looked a little sad handing over Minerva. 

* * *

 

Sephiroth was on his laptop in his room when he heard scratching at his window. He turned and his jaw dropped. 

Minerva was sitting outside of his second story window. He rushed to open it. Minerva slid inside and started winding between his legs as soon as space was made. 

“Minerva,” Sephiroth said, smiling a little before frowning again, “you need to go home.” 

“Maow.” 

Sephiroth picked her up and started downstairs, already unconsciously scratching at her ears. He felt only slightly foolish walking to Cloud’s house. It would be better than having Cloud come back to pick up his cat again. 

He knocked softly, hoping that someone was home. Cloud opened up looking a little shocked. 

“She found her way into my house again,” Sephiroth said. 

“Oh geez,” Cloud said, “I’m so sorry. She’s usually happy to be at home.” 

“It’s no problem,” Sephiroth said and started to turn away. 

“Thank you!” Cloud called. Sephiroth gave a small wave.

* * *

 

It happened twice more. The second time Sephiroth gave Cloud a toy he had bought for the cat, thinking he had something that she wanted. The third, a bag of treats. 

“Just how much stuff did you get for my cat?” Cloud asked. 

“I didn’t know when someone would find her,” Sephiroth explained. 

Nothing changed. Minerva would find a way out of the house, then it was a short walk across the apartment rooftops to Sephiroth’s second story window where she was always welcome. Cloud watched it happen twice and each time, Sephiroth would open the window, pick up the cat and walk her back home. 

“She really likes you,” Cloud noted. 

“I may as well leave that window open,” Sephiroth agreed. 

“Perhaps we should come up with visiting hours,” Cloud suggested. Sephiroth smiled softly, but didn’t make a comment. 

Perhaps he didn’t realize that Cloud wasn’t joking. 

* * *

 

One day Minerva made her way over with a note attached to her collar. Sephiroth unfolded it. 

_Cloud is going to be gone for two days. I need someone to play with me. He’ll pick me up on Tuesday at 5, but until then I’m yours._

“He’s lucky I still have food for you,” Sephiroth murmured, but smiled and started scratching Minerva behind her ears as she liked. 

* * *

 

Sephiroth purposely came over at a time when he knew Genesis wouldn’t be there. He knew Angeal would accept the apology, but didn’t know if Genesis would. It had been a long time. The last time he had seen Angeal he still had bandages. Genesis hadn’t wanted to talk to him then.

“You’re stupid Seph,” Angeal said, “Genesis wants to thank you.” 

“It was my fault,” Sephiroth noted. 

“We were in a war zone, in case you forgot,” Angeal said, “and you dragged me out of a burning truck.” 

“Most of you,” Sephiroth muttered, looking distant. 

“I’d rather be here and alive missing an arm than be a whole dead body,” Angeal said, “and it didn’t even hurt much until I got to a hospital.” 

Sephiroth finally looked at his friend, healthy and happy, sans a left arm. One of his many prosthetic arms was on the table between them. 

“How are you doing?” Angeal asked, “I didn’t get to see you while you were in psych.” 

“I’m handling it,” Sephiroth said. 

“You have a therapist.” 

“I see him once a week,” Sephiroth replied. 

“Good,” Angeal said, “otherwise I’d be finding you one and dragging you to see him, arm or no arm.” Sephiroth smiled, that sounded like the Angeal he knew. 

“Doing anything interesting?” Angeal asked. 

“Watching my neighbor’s cat. My therapist approves,” Sephiroth smiled faintly thinking of how Minerva would be sitting in his lap this afternoon, “He tried to talk me into a service dog once. It didn’t work out.”

“Huh, I pegged you for a cat person,” Angeal said, “Genesis owes me ten gil.” 

“Speaking of Gen, he’s home early,” Angeal continued peering out the kitchen window. 

Sephiroth stood quickly and confirmed that Genesis was indeed walking inside. 

“Angeal, who owns the black--Sephiroth!” Genesis stopped in the foyer. 

“Hello Genesis,” Sephiroth said. He felt the sweat starting to gather on his palms. He couldn’t handle a shouting match today.

Instead, Genesis rushed over and embraced him. Before he knew it Genesis had kissed him full on the mouth. Angeal was laughing his head off. 

“There,” Genesis said, “that’s for saving my big strong soldier man.” Sephiroth had no reply to that. Angeal had a smug, yet knowing grin. 

“Come, you’re staying for dinner,” Genesis said, “If I didn’t know better I’d think you were avoiding me.” 

* * *

 

Sephiroth had watched Minerva twice when Cloud had to leave for his job. Then one day Minerva came over with a new note. 

_Cloud says I can stay until six. No treats to spoil my dinner though :(_

Sephiroth smiled. He was growing to like this neighbor of his. His cat was a godsend for sure. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud is kind of worried about his neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short drabble, but I figured you guys might like it.

Cloud knew something was wrong with Sephiroth. Not that he was really creepy or really weird, he was just…withdrawn most of the time. He seemed to just be sort of separate from life in general. 

He took a long time to invite people in, unlike Cloud’s cat who simply invited herself in. When Cloud did get inside he found something even more sparse than a bachelor lifestyle. 

Sephiroth had no decorations. He three pictures total, and one was his mother. Sephiroth had notes and reminders all over the place, but he said he didn’t really need them anymore and had just forgotten they were there. 

Sephiroth didn’t talk about the past, seemed to avoid people in general, and only seemed to really like his cat, but found something tolerable in Cloud’s presence. 

Cloud would be lying if he said he wasn’t the tiniest bit relieved when Sephiroth admitted he was seeing a therapist. 

Cloud asked one question and that was mostly about his cat. 

“It doesn’t bug you, watching Minnie, does it?” 

“No,” Sephiroth said, “she’s good company.” Cloud bet so, especially since the snowy queen had chosen Sephiroth’s lap as her royal throne. He felt bad taking her home that night, but Sephiroth seemed alright enough. 

Cloud sat up again when he watched the news that night. 

It was perfect. 

* * *

It was really awkward telling Sephiroth his plan. Interacting with Sephiroth tended to be awkward in general, but Cloud in particular felt this thing was going to be forced. 

But Sephiroth agreed to go. 

“Should we take Minerva?” Sephiroth asked. Cloud had to hold back his smile. Some days he thought Sephiroth cared for Minnie more than he did. 

“She can just get used to it,” Cloud said. Sephiroth shrugged. 

They arrived fairly early in the morning. There weren’t too many people despite the advertising. 

Sephiroth walked slowly through the walkway, looking carefully into the displays. It didn’t help that most of the cats were sleeping. 

“There are so many,” he murmured. 

“They all need a good home,” Cloud said, “They’re even waiving an adoption fee to get more people to come.” Sephiroth paused outside of a room. “Get to know you” it read on the top. Sephiroth was reading the profiles of the cats roaming freely inside. 

“Wanna stop and visit?” Cloud asked. 

Sephiroth did. He did that for every single room. Cloud eventually just stopped following him and let Sephiroth decide where he wanted to look. 

He checked his watch and realized Sephiroth had been in one room for fifteen minutes. He checked in the window. 

Sephiroth had a cat in his lap and was petting her slowly. She was a bit smaller than Minnie, with a black coat of fur with white paws. Cloud went in. 

“She seems to like you,” Cloud said. 

“It took some time,” Sephiroth said, “She wanted to be left alone. I don’t think she will take well to Minerva.” 

“Minnie will have to learn to be a proper guest,” Cloud said, “What’s this one’s name.” 

“They’ve been calling her Shiva because of her cold demeanor,” Sephiroth said. 

“Well maybe you two can help each other,” Cloud said. 

* * *

Sephiroth was still a little unsure when he was able to take Shiva home with him. She had warmed up to him by then, and treated him much the same as Minerva’s first days in his house. She was like a shadow, always nearby. She claimed his lap and purred happily when given attention. 

Perhaps it would be how all cats treated him. 

Sephiroth felt much more at ease when Minerva came over for one of her extended stays. She and Shiva appeared to have a staredown, but an hour later they were sleeping side by side on the couch. 

“Goddesses,” Sephiroth murmured fondly as he claimed the other side. 

The shifting cushions awoke the cats and Sephiroth ended up with two purring furballs in his lap. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is one cat enough Seph? Is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish granted Bookworm...kind of.

Sephiroth held his mail in his mouth as he shut his front door. Shiva was mewing excitedly as she wove between his legs. He picked her up as soon as he could spit out the bills. 

“Yes, yes,” Sephiroth cooed to her, “I’m home. I’ll get your supper.” Shiva began purring and nudged her face into the crook of his neck. 

Shiva had been wary of most people, choosing to run and hide when Cloud came over until she had warmed up to Sephiroth’s neighbor. She adored Sephiroth, though. It was rare she didn’t have Sephiroth within her sight, and Sephiroth liked that just fine. 

She and Minerva seemed to be getting along fine as well. Minerva was much bigger and more insistent than Shiva was, but she didn’t push the smaller cat around. Instead, she seemed to be more interested in showing Shiva how to act like a proper Minerva-esque cat. 

Sephiroth refilled Shiva’s food and water bowl and set to making his own dinner. He was feeling exceptionally good today. He decided to cook big in case the feeling didn’t last and he needed something just to warm up. 

As some chicken sizzled on his stove Sephiroth flipped through his mail. He paused over a little leaflet from the same shelter he had gotten Shiva from. 

_Save an animal. Become a Foster Family._

Sephiroth paused just a moment, before brushing the thought away. He had Shiva and that was enough. He set the flyer down and returned to his cooking

* * *

 

Three days later...it was bad. He hadn’t had any flashbacks, but he felt sick and shaky. Shiva was nestled in his lap, her purring soothing him slightly. 

Somehow that flyer found its way into his hand again. He found himself trying to talk down from it. 

He had Shiva and Minerva (sometimes) to take care of when he could barely take care of himself. Besides, he couldn’t get a new cat every time he had a rough day. 

But he wouldn’t. He would be taking care of cats the shelter didn’t have room for. He’d be saving them for a new family. 

Shiva mewed at him to remind him it was, if fact, dinner time and they’d better get snakin’. 

* * *

 

The next week, Sephiroth was at the shelter. 

“I had a few questions about this flyer...” he started. 

* * *

 

The brunette on his porch smiled as Sephiroth cracked the door open. 

“Hi, I’m Aerith Gainsborough,” she said, “I’m the rescue worker that was supposed to make a home visit.”

“Oh...right,” Sephiroth said. He undid the chain and opened the door all the way. 

“I apologize for the mess,” he said, “I...I sort of lost track of what day it was.” 

“Looks fine to me. Who’s this?” she asked. Minerva had come down to investigate the newcomer. 

“That would be Minerva,” Sephiroth said, “She’s my neighbor’s cat. She comes over sometimes.” 

“Oh, you have a cat door?” Aerith asked. 

“Um...no,” Sephiroth said, “she...kind of walks across the roof and into my window.” Aerith laughed. 

“Well...I give her points for being stubborn. Oh you’re a sweet one,” Aerith said giving Minerva a few long pets. 

“You have a cat of your own?” Aerith asked. 

“Yes...Shiva is hiding behind that chair,” Sephiroth said. Aerith spent a moment searching then grinned when she saw Shiva. 

“Aww, you’re the shy one,” she said, squatting down to try and tempt the shy Shiva over, “come on out I don’t bite.” Shiva didn’t move and Aerith gave up. 

“Can’t win them all. Oops, we’re supposed to be talking about fostering weren’t we?” Aerith smiled apologetically. 

“I don’t mind,” Sephiroth said, “so...how do we do this?” 

“Well...why don’t you start by offering me a seat and then you can tell me what you do for your current cats,” Aerith replied. Sephiroth tried to answer honestly and without revealing what a train wreck his life could be. Aerith seemed pretty upbeat the whole time. 

“Well Mr. Crescent, I think you’re just perfect,” she said, “A good house, no renovations needed. You have the space for a few extra pets. This is a good neighborhood too. You love your kitties don’t you?” 

“Sometimes I think I need them more than they need me,” Sephiroth said. 

“Then this is the best way I can think of to return the favor,” Aerith said with a smile, “by the way...how would you feel about having  _two_ fosters?” 

* * *

 

Sephiroth parked outside of a veterinary clinic two miles away. He was going to pick up his two foster cats: Barret and Nanaki. They had been found in the same place and seemed a bit attached to each other. Nanaki was pretty normal, all things considered. Barret, however, was “unfriendly” towards people. 

“He’s got a pretty bad paw injury,” the vet said, “I want to see him here again next week to see how he’s healing. I have some directions for you too.” Sephiroth nodded and listened, eyeing the two pet crates he would be taking with him. 

Two sets of eyes stared back at him. 

“I’ll take good care of them,” Sephiroth promised. 

* * *

 

Nanaki exited his crate the instant it opened. He began to explore his new surroundings, still yet to make a peep. Barret hunched far in the back corner. He hissed when Sephiroth peered inside. 

“Alright,” he said and backed off. Sephiroth placed a food bowl near the crate when supper time rolled by and Barret still hadn’t emerged. Nanaki had met Shiva and the two seemed to be getting along amicably. 

Nanaki looked remarkably like Minerva, except his coat was a ragged orange color, where Minerva’s was a silky white. From what he could tell, Barret was a tattered looking tabby. 

Slowly, cautiously a striped head poked out of the crate and began to nibble at the food in front of it. Sephiroth hardly dared to breathe. He silently begged Barret to come out. 

No luck, Barret crawled back in as soon as his supper was finished. Sephiroth sighed. Shiva nudged at his hand and reminded him it was cuddle on the couch time. 

* * *

 

Sephiroth woke up two days later with a familiar weight on his back. 

“’M gettin’ up Minerva,” Sephiroth said as he rolled slowly. The “maow” he got in return definitely did not belong to Minerva, however. He saw a flick of orange over his shoulder. 

“Nanaki,” he said. He carefully manoeuvred his foster into his hands. He held the cat out in front of him. Nanaki stared right back, his expression looking eerily...intelligent. Sephiroth blinked first, then grinned. 

“Breakfast,” he said. Nanaki began to rumble happily against Sephiroth’s chest. 

* * *

 

Barret emerged permanently when Sephiroth dragged him out of the crate to tend to his paw like the vet had instructed. There was a lot of yowling and hissing. 

Sephiroth ended up with a lot of long claw marks on his arm. Barret stared at him, begrudgingly. Shiva mewed at the tabby from Sephiroth’s lap as if she were telling him off. 

* * *

 

Sephiroth found himself staring at Nanaki and Minerva balanced on his bathrub rim as he brushed his teeth. One would mew and the other would reply. It was adorable. 

 _I must not adopt this cat_  he began chanting in his head  _I must not adopt this cat._

* * *

 

Sephiroth felt a head nudge his hand and he automatically starting scratching ears. He looked down at what he thought was Shiva and instead found Barret. 

He was shocked enough he stopped the scritches. Two months of living here and Barret was yet to come near him without hissing.  

“Meow!” Barret said. Sephiroth resumed. Barret’s eyes slowly began to close. 

_I must not adopt this cat. I must not adopt this cat._

* * *

 

“Is Mr. Crescent available?” 

“He is speaking,” Sephiroth replied. 

“Oh good, this is Aerith Gainsborough again. I have some good news.”

“What?” Sephiroth asked. 

“There’s a family that’s looking to adopt Nanaki or Barret,” Aerith said. Sephiroth felt his heart both sink and soar at the same time. It was an odd sensation. 

“Really?” he said, setting down his pasta strainer, “that’s great!” 

“They’d like to come over to meet them this weekend, if that’s alright,” Aerith said.

“That’s fine,” Sephiroth said. He hung up after saying goodbye and looked at his two charges. 

Both had clean even coats of fur. Barret’s paw was still a little discolored, but he had been given the all clear healthwise. Nanaki still had that intelligent gleam in his eye that had Sephiroth absolutely enchanted. 

“I’m gonna miss you two,” Sephiroth said mournfully. 

* * *

 

Sephiroth felt a little wary when he saw the little girl. She was polite and nice enough...but Barret...Barret wasn’t a people cat. Who knows how he’d react to children. Nanaki was safer.

Sephiroth said so to the parents...and all three were surprised when Marlene came back into the room with a tabby in her arms. 

“He likes me!” she said. Barret was purring his head off in Marlene’s clumsy hold. 

“We have to take him,” Marlene said. It seemed to be true. Even when Marlene put Barret down, he followed her everywhere. Nanaki was happy enough to be pet, but he always returned to Sephiroth when set down. 

“I think...maybe you should take him,” Sephiroth said, “he still needs some work, but...I’ve never seen him this happy.” 

Sephiroth watched Barret leave with a bittersweet feeling in his chest. Barret had a good home. He would be happy there. 

He was gonna miss the stingy bastard though. 

Sephiroth turned to Nanaki who was sprawled out on the dining room table. 

“We’ll get you a home soon enough, O wise one,” he said. Shiva was rubbing against his leg, calling for dinner. 

* * *

10kiaoi has made a lovely picture of [Sephiroth with a cat](http://10kiaoi.tumblr.com/post/119952547687/they-are-most-assuredly-slow-blinking-at-each). Go send her love

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanted some possible headcanon for Minerva you can check out this link  
> http://up-sideand-down.tumblr.com/post/117390550377/satan-onii-chan-reblogged-your-post


End file.
